


All Was Well

by Yuval25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Cliffhangers, Drama, Evil, Gen, Gryffindor, Hats, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, Misuse of Book's Ending Sentence, Plot Twists, Post - Deathly Hallows, Ravenclaw, Rhymes, Slytherin, Song - Freeform, Sorting, Threats, Villains, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorting Hat's song, years after the Final Battle.<br/>Is this the beginning of another war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Well

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

I wish a merry year to you  
For it might not be so  
Beware you Firsts and Olds alike  
There's something you should know

A new year starts and magic blooms  
But it is not the end  
A man brings forth our Hogwarts' doom  
And we must all defend

The young shall stand alongside old  
And fight wars long since fought  
And stories that have yet been told  
Should carefully be taught

But who am I? A Sorting Hat  
I know not much of you  
I live to sort and introduce  
And that's what I shall do

The bravery of Gryffindors  
Need not be proven twice  
And wisdom of the Ravenclaws  
Is not without a price

The Slytherins are not yet done  
Surprising they will be  
A Hufflepuff might be the one  
To come to with the key

So warned you are and wiser still  
But unprepared, I fear  
All that is left is wishing you  
A merry, merry year


End file.
